gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan Pulsar GTi-R '91
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Nissan |drivetrain = |engine = SR20DET |power = 226 BHP |torque = 209.7 lb-ft |displacement = 1998 cc |length = 3975 mm |width = 1690 mm |height = 1400 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan Pulsar GTi-R '91 (Nissan Sunny '91 in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2) is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle: * Marble White * Blue Gray Graphite Pearl * Super Black * Active Red In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: In Japan, it's called the Pulsar and in Europe, it's called the Sunny. We'll refer to this GTi-R car as the Pulsar, though, because it's a bit of a star. By 1990, this three-door hatchback was in its fourth generation, firmly establishing itself as a dull but dependable family runabout. The mad GTi-R changed all that beyond recognition. This particular Pulsar's body sports large spoilers front and rear and a large air intake for the turbocharger on the bonnet. Yep, the two-litre, DOHC powerplant has a turbo. Each of its four cylinders has a four-butterfly throttle intake and exhaust mechanisms that work to produce 227 BHP at 6,400 rpm and 210 lb/ft of torque at 4,800 rpm. Power is sent through the five-speed manual gearbox to a four-wheel-drive system, incorporating a centre differential and a viscous limited slip diff. On the road, the Pulsar flies up to 60 mph in a very rapid 5.4 seconds, then the speedo needle edges its way around to 144 mph. If you need to hit the brakes, rest assured that heavy duty ventilated discs up front and solid discs at the rear are worked by an ABS system. This very impressive capability puts the GTi-R on the same level as some serious all-wheel-drive rally-bred machinery such as the Ford Escort Cosworth and the Lancia Integrale - cult cars each one. Sitting on its lowered and stiffened suspension - with 14-inch alloy wheels and low profile 195/55 tyres - the Pulsar GTi-R boasts fantastic grip and traction for such a fast, small, lightweight car. The front tends to be a little nose-heavy, resulting in a handling set-up for mild, predictable understeer through the twisty bits, but feather the throttle, correct the steering here and there as the back end drifts round and you can take the Pulsar GTi-R - and four other people if you wish - for a laugh-a-minute drive. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 11,000-12,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 7,500-9,000 Credits. Trivia * The racing modified version of this car also appears as a separate car in the Arcade Mode of Gran Turismo 2. For more info, see: Nissan Pulsar GTi-R Rally Car. * Due to an error, the replay name of this car in the US version of GT2 is Nissan GTi-R '91, omitting the model name (Pulsar) Pictures -R-Nissan Pulsar GTi-R '91 (GT1).JPG|A Nissan Pulsar GTi-R '91 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It is available in two color schemes, White/Blue and White/Green. -R-Nissan_Pulsar_GTi-R_'91_(GT2).jpg|A Nissan Pulsar GTi-R '91 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. It is essentially the same as in GT1, but with the removal of the White/Green color scheme and the Nismo logo on the windshield changed to Nissan. File:NPLONP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Nplonl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:Nplonp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race